1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of notifying a user to whom a message is addressed, of the depositing of the message in an electronic mail service of a telecommunication network, such as a switched telephone network or a radiotelephony network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Servers for notifying deposited messages are at present designed so that notifications are transmitted either periodically, or as soon as a first user comes off-hook, to the first user terminal for which the messages are intended, to indicate to the first user that he has received messages.
If the first user has received a large number of messages, for example during a long absence, the message notification service does not offer the facility to identify among all the messages those which originate from a second user. The first user must listen sequentially to the new messages that have been deposited in the mail service during his absence until he reaches the messages deposited by the second user.
If the first user wishes to communicate quickly with the second user, without listening to all the deposited messages, or after listening to only some of them, the first user calls the second user, taking the risk of not knowing information that the second user may have transmitted him in the deposited messages, and that the second user may think the first user has listened to.